


Casual Affair.

by MomoShikadora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biphobia, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Freeform, From Allurance to Klance and Shallura, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoShikadora/pseuds/MomoShikadora
Summary: Lance and Allura have been dating for years now. They're the perfect couple for everyone who knows them. But when two new students, Keith and Shiro move to their university, things will change. A lot.





	Casual Affair.

**Author's Note:**

> A reposting of the fanfiction after another checkup and beta reading, thanks also to a program/website called ["Hemingway App"](http://www.hemingwayapp.com). It really helps y'know! Anyway once again, thank you for the love and support. And the title is the same as the song that inspired it, ["Casual Affair" by Panic! At The Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyx0W5UhJGM).

 

Lance McClain and Allura Altea have celebrated 5 years of dating, even if it was since much earlier. Their love story started in high school, he was the Casanova, flirting with every girl around. While she was the new student, moved in town following her father and his job.

She was a rare gemstone, bronze skin and ice blue hair, turquoise eyes and a smile so warm it could melt rock. But the angelic appearance was deceiving and hiding a strong personality. Always with self control, it wasn’t much of a surprise to see her knocking the lights out of a guy. Most likely with martial arts . One thing’s for sure was that she had savoir faire and grounded attitude. Lance got intrigued, leading him to suffer the same direct treatment from Allura. The first time he tried to approach the girl he fell to his knees squeaking like a pussy, begging for his ear state.

Allura was the first girl that resisted him. A polite way to say she flipped him off without regrets, something that at the time was odd at the Garrison High. Lance McClain got duped by a girl, the newbie nonetheless! But this didn’t stop his intentions if anything, Allura was a constant challenge for him. No girl before have fought his “charm” so stubborn, one reason more to keep trying, from his point of view. Soon enough, Allura learned two fundamental facts about the local Loverboy. First, he was a silver tongue. Always speaking his mind, more often than not going into details and also master of innuendos. Second, his competitive spirit was dangerous for himself and those around him. more than it was acceptable.

The proof arrived during P.E. one day, a basketball match. McClain was fast and quick and nimble. While Altea wasn’t too fond with the game rules, but she knew how to keep the ball without much effort. But Lance wouldn't have lost a match, he wouldn’t have been a fool in front of Allura. The game ended with the victory of the opposing team, Lance got expelled with a broken nose. To keep him company were Hunk Garrett, a big anxious guy with a bigger heart, an handy engineer as he was an handy cook. With him Katie “Pidge” Holt, a small framed genius of technology with the quirk for sarcasm. But she wasn't less of a good friend. They were inseparable, friends since childhood. They got nicknamed “Garrison trio” by the school population.

When Lance left the infirmary, his nose was all bandaged up and he had the long face of who lost a bet. Hunk and Pidge were there, asking him if he was alright.

“Of course I am. My nose is one huge sore spot, I'm banned from the gym and my parents are coming because I’ve got a basketball in the face! After I antagonized that all “brawns no brain” guy. I’m great!” he answers with a comical altered voice and grin stretching across his face.

“That’s rough buddy…” Hunk replied, worried as always when his friends got in troubles. “But you know that Jason is a short fuse, why you picked on him?!”

“To impress the pretty girl, that’s why.” Pidge retorted, rolling her eyes. “Since she arrived he’s obsessed in getting noticed by her.”

“You say it like it’s a lost cause!” Lance glared at her. “She won’t even glance at me! I want to show her I’m not a somebody!”

“For now you showed yourself to be a professional idiot.” Pidge insisted with her legendary sarcastic half smirk.

“She’s right…” Hunk mumbled, he knew she was.

“Good friends I have!” Lance whined, marching towards the principal office. Jason was already waiting with his mom and dad, alongside his own parents. What nobody knew yet, was that Allura was nearby, she listened to the trio talking. On a side she felt flustered to receive such persevering attention, on the other she got confused by it. After the basketball accident, Allura decided to give Lance a chance. Most of all it was to spare him more troubles. She wouldn't let her conscience bear this again. But a piece of this weight was because of this tangible feeling Lance has raised within her. No boy before have been so stubborn in getting her attention. She was almost feared by the male gender in the high school. But Lance didn’t give up yet. All the other girls were into his flirting, replying back with silly giggling. Or they pretended he didn’t say a word.

Finally she decided that to reward Lance for his hard work. She would have helped him with homework since exams were right behind the corner. Besides she wanted to show she appreciated his efforts, a payback for his tenacity so to speak. During the lunch break, she walked to his friends.

“I need a favor.” Allura started.

“What’s it about?” Hunk asked.

“Well… I know Lance got suspended… and with exams coming soon it’s not fair he misses classes. I wanted to know if you could give me his address, so I can pass him homework.” Hunk and Pidge stared at her for a second.

“Uh… usually we do the homework delivery.” Pidge replied.

“I understand. But you see…” the blue eyed girl looked down, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. “I know he acted like a fool to impress me, but reaching the point of a broken nose and suspension… I'm guilty for this. I wish to tell him he can stop this. In person.”

“Lance never stops.” Hunk sighed. “Until he reaches his goal he doesn’t give up.”

“Then, I’ll make him understand I appreciate his efforts, but this must be his final goal.” Allura continued.

“Good luck with that.” Pidge waved her hand. “Anyways… I’m surprised for real. He did lots of stupid things to impress girls, but he never went this far.”

“He reached new levels of stubborness it seems.” Hunk chuckled, soon followed by Pidge, but Allura couldn’t help but blush more and smile.

Thinking about it, the two lovebirds laughed at the comical beginning of their story. But true love endures the hardest of trials, as they would have found out later.

One year or so after the Altea family moving in town, Allura’s mother, Melenor, passed away during the night. Her husband Alfor found her cold beside him the following morning. A bottle of Green Fairy with an empty bottle of sleeping pills next to the bed and a letter. Few words but rich with rancor, talking about an unhappy arranged marriage. A fake relationship built for a daughter who was the only reason this marriage was still holding up. Melenor preferred to take the shortcut to get out of it. Not that she had much of a choice, given her noble and high standards roots. Alfor shut himself down after the funeral, drowning himself in his job. He couldn’t look at Allura in the eye after that day, she had the same eyes as her mother’s. He felt responsible for depriving his daughter of a maternal figure, her own figure.

Allura was all alone, the small perfect world that was her private life revealed to be one big fat lie. Her mother was a selfish bastard and her father abandoned her in a dark corner. There was no more room in the world for her. She repeated this to herself over and over, crying in the schoolyard, sitting under the oak tree, until someone placed an hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice asked “Are you ok?”. She raised her head, it was Lance. Crouched down in front of her, a worried expression on his face.

“I’m fine… I failed the last test and now I have to do it again.” She said, wiping her tears. The last thing she needed was Lance’s sense of humor. But instead of talking, the guy sat down with her.

“Nobody despair like this for a failed test. You can trust me, if you want to talk to someone.” He looked so sincere. He understood what she was hiding behind that bleak expression and deafening silence. He was the only one who saw her through. But it was still too soon, they weren’t even that close.

“Well… my parents are…” Allura gulped. “... in a rough situation… dad has troubles at work so…” lying seemed too easy, but not less painful. Lance smiled a little, moving a bit closer.

“Sometimes it happens. My parents fight all the time..." he then started talking about daily family arguing. A common element in big families like McClain’s. Allura listened giggling now and again. She could forget at least for a little while about her broken family. The the ring of the school bell dragged them back to reality.

“We better go back, otherwise Iverson will rip my ears off.” Lance groaned, standing up and offering his hand to Allura, who accepted. “I hope I’m not too crowding but… if you need to talk, you know where to find me. I’ll be happy to listen.” He smiled again.

“I’ll remember that, thank you. Even if I like to listen to you as well.” Allura replied. One last glance and the two were in the class again, putting their worries and thoughts to the side. Since that day, Lance oathed to help Allura in any way possible, he couldn’t see her in that state any longer. Even if she didn’t want to tell him the truth he couldn’t force her, but he couldn’t give it up. Sharing the table was a beginning, together with Pidge and Hunk time flew by. Allura let their words flow without attention, but seeing Lance smiling was heartwarming. Then it became help with homework, not on request but always welcomed. Of course it ended up studying at Pidge’s place. Sometimes, it was studying at Altea’s home. Of course Alfor was never home. Lance got surprised by the care and tidiness in that house, thinking about his own, an eternal chaos. Afternoons went by a way or another, every time ending with the same words, “if you want to talk, I’m here”. Every time, Allura nodded with a smile.

A joke, a tip, little things to show there was genuine care. “What for?” the girl kept on thinking. “Why now that I want to be alone?”

Two days, four days, a week.

“The exam is on Monday and Allura missed the whole program!” Lance was whining but worried, walking with his friends towards the exit.

“She looked rather down these days. Is she sick?” Hunk justified.

“Well, this evening I’ll bring her the program, hoping to catch up with something.”

“It’s too much, how can you think of getting through it in a weekend? Besides it’s not your top notch subject.” Pidge replied with her know-it-all attitude.

“Thank you very much for the info, sir “genius of the institute”! At least I’m trying rather than spitting negative comments!” Lance scoffed and left the building with quick pace, leaving his friends perplexed.

“I’d say it’s “realistic”.” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“I say there’s something more.” Hunk mumbled in thought.

Meanwhile…

“Besides it’s not your top notch subject…” Lance was mumbling, mocking Pidge while heading to Allura’s place. Once he was at the door, he took a deep breathe, he was nervous. The only times he was there, it was because he got invited.

“Ok man, you can do it. If her dad opens the door tell him the truth, what else.” Then he rang the doorbell, no response for a couple of seconds. He tried again, silence again. “Allura? You home? I brought you the program, the exam is on Monday… Allura?”. He went to ring a third time, when the door opened.

Allura was standing there. Hunched over, like an invisible weight forced her down. Large dark bags under her sunken eyes, painting the azure of her irises a bleak hue. Her snow white hair were greasy and held up in a messy bun, she looked like she wore the same pj’s for days.

“Allura! Dios mio what happened to you?! Are you alright?” Lance asked, now concerned.

“The fuck you want McClain, I’ve no time for you.” Allura replied in a dry voice, she was about to close the door when Lance stopped her, forcing his way in. He looked around. The living room, plagued with takeaway boxes and leftovers. The reek of rotting food was thick in the already stagnant air. Lance’s eyes widened, his house was chaotic, but this was beyond dumpster level. Along with the boxes, he noticed many bottles with a familiar and suspicious shape.

“I had a bad flu ok?” Allura justified, any excuse to kick the intruder out of her place.

“Flu is now curable with vodka?” Lance asked pointing at the bottles. He meant no accusation, but the situation was scaring him quite much.

“It’s none of your business how I cure myself! Out of my house! Now!” She grasped on his arm and dragged him back to the door.

“Allura wait!” he squeezed her arm in return. Now they were so close he could smell the alcohol emanating from Allura herself. How much did she drink? One bottle wouldn’t raise such a pungent smell. “What the hell is going on Allura?!”

“If you came to criticize, get out or I’ll kick your ass out of here myself!” her vocabulary was another signal of a critical situation. Allura Altea rarely used bad words, only when she was back to the wall against someone or she was beyond livid. But threats and insults didn’t faze Lance, he held onto the girl by the arms looking at her right in the eye, dead serious.

“I don’t know what is going on with you, but if this is the state you’ve been living for the past week you need help!”

Allura wanted to fight back, but her voice tied in a knot, before she burst in tears. Lance stood still looking at her, recording the speed of her mood swings. From her pseudo comatose state to blind rage and now crying her soul out. But it seemed like she’s been alone for long, who could blame her. He wrapped her body in a hug, letting her cry over his chest, her hands clung on his jacket, like she feared he would leave. But Lance didn’t move an inch. He stayed while Allura let what she was holding in out, finally free from the torments that resided in her heart. After crying became sniffling, Allura looked at Lance, his eyes full of kindness as he smiled.

“Better?” he asked in a soothing voice, she nodded. “You want to talk about this?” she nodded again, taking his hand and walking to her bedroom, even messier than the living room. Dirty clothes littered the floor with more boxes and bottles. Accessories in pieces or still intact. Only the bed was tidy, spared from the disaster. They sat down on it, back against the wall; shortly after, Allura caught her breath, like after a long apnea.

“It’s been over a month since… since my mother…” she gulped. “My mother is gone… she left a letter… stating that she never truly loved us… that this marriage with my father was fake… that I was the only element to keep it together… only this… she rather left like a selfish b-...” her hands clenched in fists, clawing the mattress. “We seemed to be so happy... Dad got promoted to an higher grade and we moved… now it’s a miracle if he leaves his office and comes home…”. She wiped her nose with the hem of the sleeve. “She was right… if not even my father cares… I was a failing glue…”. Lance held her hand, his expression was serious, almost angry.

“Never, EVER!, think this is your fault, not even for a second! Your mother has been selfish yeah, but she’s even worse saying you were a glue for a failing marriage! Nobody asked to be born! She’s wrong to blame you for this!” he was fuming with anger now. “And your father… I’m sure he loves you, but in this moment he’s too engulfed in his own grief and he can’t show you. On a side I can understand him, but on the other he should spend more time with his daughter! Now more than ever…” he paused a moment to look at Allura. “I’m sorry, so sorry…” he seemed out of words, strange for someone like Lance. Allura sighed and laid down, he followed her.

“You mind?” he asked.

“Some company will be good…” she murmured, twirling and twisting a lock of hair between her fingers. “But I’m grateful, for everything you said.”

“It’s the truth.”

Silence came between the two, comforting somehow, to process all that has happened. But also waiting to be over.

“Listen, if you’re doing this out of pity, it’s better for you to leave now.” Allura started. “The last thing I need is someone who pretends to care and help me, and then act like it’s not their business once out the door.” She concluded, her gaze fixated on a pattern of the blanket, Lance looked at her.

“If this would have been pity, I wouldn’t have bothered to come in when you tried to kick me out.” He replied smiling. “I’m not expecting a prize or anything. I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do, I can’t leave someone on their own in these moments.” He sounded so honest, a friendly presence that sticks around for best and for worst. Allura continued to study that pattern, hinting to a smile.

“Hey… remember when I broke my nose at the basketball game to impress you?” Lance said. Allura tried to recall, then she laughed.

“Of course. You thought you were so cool against Jason!” she replied.

“Hey at least I tried! And I wasn’t this bad, c’mon!” Lance whined, playing the role of offense.

“Oh I’m sorry, you’re right, sir Casanova.” Allura continued, playing along. Lance smirked with pride.

“At least I didn’t screw up the science project.” He said, she glared at him.

“Yours was the dumbest thing anyone could think of, that’s why it was third place!”

“OW! Right in the pride!” Lance huffed, holding his chest in hands. “Goodbye cruel world!” he collapsed back on the bed playing dead, limp tongue sticking out and all. Allura couldn’t restrain herself and started roaring with laughter. How could such a silly scene be so funny?

“And I didn’t even try.” Lance gurgled, “resurrecting” and smiling at her.

“Oh god I’m sorry!” Allura breathed hard, until she was back to normal. A wide smile stretched on her face while she stared at the ceiling. “I must look stupid… I never laughed so much.”

“You should laugh more often. I like your laughter.” Lance said. Allura looked at him, the scene from before playing before her eyes. He was a natural with funny stuff, making people laugh, always knowing what to say and how to say it. The loverboy aspect was the loudest one. Lance knew how to take care of others, he knew how to handle emotions.

“Thank you.” Allura breathed out, her hand wandering on the bed, looking for Lance’s.

“For what?” he asked.

“For being here. For not running away. For making me laugh, whenever you thought it was a good time.” She smiled, finally finding what she was looking for. The two hands interweaved with one another in a gentle manner.

“I hate seeing people down. If I can put a smile on their face or make them laugh, for me it’s enough of a victory.” Lance gave her a shy smile.

“You’re amazing.”

“I try.”

“... no joke?” Allura arched an eyebrow, puzzled. “No “Yes, I know”?”

“I guess you had enough for today.” Lance shrugged. Allura smiled, turning to face the young man and hug him.

“I hope you don’t mind. She murmured, nuzzing her face in his chest. Lance looked at her surprised, a embarrassed blush painting his cheeks red. But how could he say no? FInally he returned the gesture, stroking her back.

Some time passed, when Allura was completely at peace. At a moment she raised her gaze towards Lance. “I need a shower. I’m sorry I look so… indecent.” Lance smiled.

“Don’t worry. I can make you a warm drink in the meantime?” Allura nodded. While she headed for the bathroom, he took over the kitchen, putting the full boiler on the cooker. While waiting, he decided to tidy up around, it was habit for him. Picking up empty boxes and bottles, opening windows to let fresh air in. When Allura walked back in her room, she didn’t expect to find it all clean, but she couldn’t hide a smile of gratitude. She dressed up the first decent clothes the wardrobe offered and she joined Lance in the kitchen.

“If you want to get hired as housekeeper, ask. at any moment.” She joked.

“Happy to see you’re feeling better.” He replied the same. Few minutes later they were sitting at the table, a steaming mug of tea before them.

“Stay for dinner, it’s the minimal I can do.” Allura proposed.

“You sure? I don’t want to bother you.” Lance said.

“My father will sleep in his office for sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, after all you did for me... “

They dined with Chinese takeaway, but it was fine that way. Watching a movie on the theaterwide TV in the cinema room. Allura seemed to have a preference for comedic romance. It was funny for her how being romantic could get along with comedy, in her opinion. Lance liked those because they were fun, free laughter without a complicated plot. A night with friends, only that. It was late when Lance and Allura bid each other farewell. That night they couldn’t sleep, still hyped with all that happened in half a day. The following Monday, Allura was back at school. And in the face of expectations she passed the exam with a decent mark! Not that she cared for that time. She was happy to see Hunk and Pidge again, she missed her friends, they were as happy to see her.

“Is everything ok? You missed a whole week.” Hunk said.

“I had a bad flu, that’s it.” Allura shrugged. “But Lance was so nice to help me with the program.” She smiled at the boy, who smirked with pride.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Sure, must have been a miracle he got what it was about.” Pidge never missed a shot. Lance threw death glares at her, while the others laughed. From that day forward, the trio became a quartet, nobody asked why. Allura was still unsure or whether tell the truth to their friends, as much as she trusted them, it was a huge bomb to drop. What would they think of her? Would they feel pity? Would they treat her with white gloves? She hated appearing weak and being that vulnerable in front of Lance was already too much. That’s when she had the idea.

“I thought you could tell them?” she asked him.

“Why? If it’s hard for you to talk about it, don’t force yourself until you’re ready.” Lance advised her.

“No… I don’t want to be on thin ice with them anymore, fearing they may find out the truth… you know them better than I do. They will understand if you tell them. If I do… they’ll treat me like a fragile doll, and I don’t want to.” Allura said, arms crossing over her chest.

“Alright… if it makes you feel safer…” Lance nodded, understanding. But for Allura’s relief, for Pidge and Hunk, after the condolences everything went back to how it was. Thanks to a certain boy. The quartet was closer than ever. They graduated together, they chose the same university. And one day, as natural as it was, Lance and Allura got together. They revealed it during summer vacation. A break before attending “the grownup school”, the almighty college.

The foursome was at Allura’s summer house, a nice cottage on the beach side. Once outside there was few steps until the sand to set everything up and a couple more to reach the shore for a splash. Hunk had prepared his own handmade ice cream. Skimmed milk welcoming every sort of ingredient to please every taste. Today, yogurt and nutmeg ice cream with a sprinkle of cocoa powder.

“Meh, too much nutmeg for me.” Pidge commented after a spoonful of ice cream. “But it’s not bad.”

“It’s my first try, less nutmeg next time, got it.” Hunk replied, pinning a mental note.

“Don’t be silly, it’s delicious!” Allura beamed. “It would be beyond perfect with macadamia nuts! And some mint. I love macadamia nut with mint!” The girl got lost in her small world while she recalled the taste of her favorite cookies. It was like spice, they were always good with anything. She was weird like that.

“Noted for next time too!” Hunk nodded.

“Speaking of next time, I’ve heard there’s a party at Te-zelas’s tonight. And there’ll be the best tacos of the neighborhood!” Lance said, giving a wry smirk at Allura, who responded with a sly glare of her own.

“Are you asking me out on a date, McClain?”

“It’s not the first time, Altea.”

At “asking me out”, Hunk almost choked on his ice cream, while Pidge's spoon content plopped back in the cup. Their shock only grew at the second part. The other two looked at their friends in confusion.

“Oh, right… we never told you.” Lance said embarrassed, Allura smiled at his, their hands interweaved with one another.

“Lance and I are dating.” Allura announced.

“Since when?” Pidge asked.

“Around 7 months.” Lance did the math with his fingers, earning a playful shoulder punch from his girlfriend.

“And you never told us?!” Hunk whined, hurt because he had missed the latest gossip. Allura looked down, but Lance gave her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

“It happened by chance… even if I want to think it was fate.” The white haired girl smiled. “Lance has been by my side even longer than I thought I needed to… even when I believed I could do it on my own, he never left. To be the clown of the group, he’s a very sensitive guy.” She giggled at the end.

“Hey one side doesn't exclude the other y’know?” Lance protested. But he wasn’t offended for real, he knew his obnoxious and loudest self was target of teasing. But he knew how to recognise the one from the other, “look at the mouth those words are coming out from” his mother said. In that case he could laugh with them.

“And don’t forget this monstrous body!” The boy flexed his arms, showing off what should have been muscles with a cocky grin. Hunk and Pidge looked at each other with a blank stare, Allura rolled her eyes but never dropped her smile. By now they weren't new to Lance’s showoff moments.

“But jokes aside,” he turned serious again, looked at Allura, “I’m honored she chose me.” They both blushed. “I did what I thought was right. A girl who stands up with dignity and ready to fight even harder after such a whiplash is admirable. She’s the one to give me strength to go on. For sure when she helped me with my family during my coming out…”

Hunk and Pidge knew that the McClain family were a conservative old fashioned family. They weren't shy to voice their ideals, sexuality in first place.

When Lance came out as bisexual, it was a SCANDAL for his family. The youngest of the family, after his nephew and niece, the little prince, was a deviant. A perverted who slept with both men and women. These were their thoughts, they would call him “deviant”. But Lance felt like the world crumbled upon him. He could always count on his family. Advice, help, any kind of support in a moment of weakness. Someone with whom share a moment of joy and laughter, that was his family. Why now, right now, they were leaving him behind? For something he couldn’t control, something he didn’t choose, something he was born with. That afternoon he cried like never before. He seeked shelter from his friends, who offered him comfort and a place for the night. Hunk and his family adopted Lance like family since they were kids. They reassured him that it was nothing but a moment of shock, that he would be welcome sooner or later. But Lance didn’t believe it. He was a McClain and McClains are stubborn like mules when they’re fixated on something. He knew they wouldn’t change their mind for anything in the world. When he talked to Allura, she was as dumbfounded as well, but completely on his side. She fumed with anger knowing about his family’s reaction, like he was a monster.

Few days later, Allura decided she had to do something. At least to return the kindness Lance gave her after her mother’s death. He didn’t abandon her when she needed him the most, now it was her turn to help. She showed up at McClain home with the excuse of studying with Lance, nobody questioned it. They were almost sure there was something going on with the two of them. While the teens were busy “studying”, Allura explained her plan to Lance. He tried to stop her, he didn’t want to trouble her with his family issues, his parents would think it was all a set up. But Allura didn’t budge, she owed him.

An hour or so passed, the guest headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, Mrs. McClain kindly poured her one.

“Lance is a good boy, right miss?” Allura started. “Always with a joke on the tip of his tongue, yet so selfless when there’s need to help.”

“Lance is a true angel, anyone can confirm that.” Maternal pride was tangible.

“I know. And I can’t believe something could spoil his behaviour, right?”

“Oh no! He’s a role model, not hanging out with shady groups, he doesn’t do any sort of drugs.” Mrs. McClain turned to Allura. “Why do you ask? You think there’s something that could ruin him?”

“Well… for example whom he likes.” Allura raised her ice cold gaze.

“What do you mean?” the older woman asked. Her husband walked in, heading to the fridge.

“Hello.” He greeted the guest.

“Good day sir. We were talking about Lance.” Allura continued, taking his full attention.

“Something happened?” Mr. McClain asked.

“What happened is, you’re treating your son like a plague!”

The spouse's looked at each other outraged, they turned their eyes on Allura. “Excuse me?” Mr. McClain, hoping he heard her wrong.

“I know what you think of him. Of his sexuality, like it’s a sin or an illness. And as much as it’s not my business, I can’t stand him suffering for something he didn’t choose. This doesn’t render him less valid, or less smart or less of a nice guy. Lance is still Lance and whoever will be his partner will be a lucky person.”

“... he told you. I bet he asked you to speak on his behalf because he’s at a loss for courage.” Mr. McClain glared at Allura.

From that moment on it was a chaos of screaming and insults. The rest of the family hurried to the kitchen to make sure nothing extreme was happening. They had to separate father and son before they hurt each other. Mr. McClain hated hitting his children even when they deserved it, this was one of those moments in his view. A child must always be respectful of the parents no matter the right or the wrong. Lance was showing what they feared, a perverted that was losing control. Alura tried to talk them into ending all this, she saw Lance was hurting, she had to take him away before it was too late. But he beat her on that, pulling at her wrist and dragging both of them to the door, she couldn’t keep up with him.

“IF YOU CROSS THAT DOOR YOU’RE DEAD TO US! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD!” those were the last words the teens heard. Then the door slammed closed with uncanny violence from Lance. His grip on Allura didn’t loosen up and she was getting worried, that was her dominant hand.

“Lance! Lance let me go you’re hurting me!” Allura yanked her arm, tried to stick her feet to the concrete, all for nothing. Lance wasn't responsive to the world. Focused on his walking speed and the grip on his girlfriend.

“Lance, you’re hurting me…” Allura whimpered. The frustration got replaced by fear, she never saw her boyfriend so out of himself. He was on another planet, every tether to reality snapped. Only seeing where he was going but not knowing where he was, he knew the way but he was going nowhere. He heard noises and voices, only a chaotic buzzing in his head, which felt like strangled in spiked wire. Nausea flooded his stomach. Until an harder pull grounded him back to reality, the jolt of pain was the turn on button for the real world. He realized he was on the sidewalk, before a crossroad with red light, cars dashed in their directions. He felt his hand numb and static, turning around he recognized Allura. This explained the feeling.

Allura sighed relieved, she brought Lance back somehow. He left her wrist but the bruises started blooming. Rubbing the sore spot she observed him. His eyes still not serene, shimmering with unshed tears, cold like ice and glued to his shoes.

“Let’s go to my place.” She said, Lance nodded and continued walking, his car parked half a mile from there. “You want me to drive? So you can take a break before we arrive.”

“No.” It was his dry answer. She gulped, even when he was angry he wasn’t this scary, that downfall was louder than expected. She obliged and took the front passenger seat. The engine started with a roar to express the true feeling of the driver, his hands tight around the wheel. Allura glanced at him now and then, studying him in this new light. This new situation she hoped wouldn’t happen, knowing how much family meant for Lance. Hers wasn't a "family" since the start and she made peace with it, but she didn’t know how to help her boyfriend.

“What a great Christmas this year is going to be, huh?” Lance broke the uncomfortable silence. It’s meant to be a joke, but it comes out bitter and condescending. She doesn’t answer. Holidays were still months away but they already knew it was going to be different. Silence reigned again for the rest of the trip. When they get to Allura’s home, she heads to the door, when she notices Lance didn’t move from his spot.

“You’re not coming?” she asked.

“I don’t want to bother.” he replied.

“C’mon don’t be silly. It’s not the first time you come to my place, there’s no one expect us.” she insisted. Lance thought for a moment, then with a sigh he got off the car and reached for Allura. She was still worried but she didn’t show it. She took his hand and led him in, the door closed. They walked in her bedroom. He still wasn’t looking up.

“It’s almost noon, wanna make some lunch?” Allura asked, hoping to get a reaction from Lance.

“I’m not hungry.” He said in a rush, he wanted to be alone, with his own thoughts. But Allura wasn’t giving up yet, she couldn’t leave him alone with his demons. She doesn’t want to push him but she knows that they have things to discuss.

“Lance, I know it’s a bad moment, but…”

“Allura, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“But Lance we need to…”

“Need to talk about what exactly, Allura?” finally he raised his head, eyes locking with each other. He wanted to get in her head to convince her of his own agenda. “How my family disowned me? How I’m no longer welcomed into the family? How I always do my best but it’s never enough. How they always tell me to be true to myself but when I do, I’m suddenly the family fuck up?”. The longer he talks, the wider a forced smile grow on his face. He’s trying to find the humor in the situation to hide his pain, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. Because they overshaowed by tears. For Allura that was more than enough. Lance didn’t deserve to feel this way, like he was wrong, faulty or unworthy of respect and love. She pulls him in closer, ignoring his fight until her arms are tight around his back. A strong but gentle hold, like a mother who knows she’s hurting her baby but it’s for the best. Lance kept on struggling to get free, he didn’t want pity, he knew he didn’t deserve it. But it felt so soft and warm, so inviting to let go…

...and that’s when he breaks down in her arms. He halted his struggle. His fists now clenched onto her shirt, resting his head on her shoulder and crying rivers. He rarely had a serious reason to cry in his life. Those few times he still remembered but they got fixed by the silver lining that came after the storm. This would be the worst storm and the thinnest silver lining ever.

Allura didn’t say a word, letting his laments and cries flow. His best friend, the only person who gave her the strength to go on in the darkest moment of her life. The minimal she could do was to do the same, now they both had a broken family to heal from. She rocked Lance drawing patterns over his spine, murmuring comforting words. "There was nothing shameful, nothing to hide from or to be afraid of". She would have repeated those words all day, if necessary.

They lay down in her bed, still holding each other tight. Lance was still crying as she cradled him. The worst has passed, now he was sniffling, still clinging onto her and hiding his face in her shoulder. But she didn’t complain in favor of holding and rocking him as long as he needed. After some time, calm seemed to have found place again. Lance dozed off over Allura’s chest, her arms were still shielding him from his inner fight. But not much later, the brunet opened his eyes, drowsy with an emotional hangover.

“Hey… how you’re feeling?” Allura asked in a soft voice. Lance moaned covering his sore eyes.

“Like I was ran over by a steamroller…” he grumbled taking a deep breathe. The snowwhite haired girl ruffled his hair

“Rest, I’ll make you a warm drink.” As answer, Lance anchored his arms around her waist.

“No, I’m good… I don’t need anything…” the boy murmured. “... except a roof above my head… a food supply. My own home is off limits by now, even for the holidays… you could say I got decked in the halls with boughs of holly, hehe…”. He cackled with bitterness, he wasn’t even trying anymore. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do, where he’s going to go. Allura sighed, somewhat sharing his mood. It would have been a miracle if her father even remembered Christmas was a day to spend with the family. Most likely no.

“You can stay here.” she said, trying to reassure him that everything is going to be okay.

“Allura, I can’t live here. Your father wouldn’t allow it.” Lance replied. “I’ll crash as Hunk’s or Pidge’s, at least until I find a solution.” He didn’t like to leech from his friends, but the survival instinct kicked in. At least until the light would come at the end of this tunnel.

“It’ll be alright Lance. You’re always welcome here, don’t forget it.” Allura smiled at him, petting his head. Lance sighed, she was too kind and he couldn’t be any luckier in his disgrace.

“Allura, I can’t stay here, what will your father think? A stranger around the house is not nice.” Allura seemed offended by that sentence.

“First of all, you’re not a stranger. Second, my father spends most of his time in his office nowadays. I’m willing to bet he wouldn’t even notice someone else living in the house.” Lance chuckled.

“I don’t want to risk and cause you more problems. You’ve already a fair share and I don’t want to be the up to the pile.”

“Then I’ll live with you.” Like a lightbulb switched on in her brain. She seemed determined, so much so Lance had to sit up and looked at her in the eye to understand if it was a joke or not.

“What are you saying?”

“We can find a place for the two of us, without nuisances! For sure it won’t be a problem for my father’s bank account!” She smiled a wicked grin, excited of her plan like she was waiting this chance for years. Lance felt the embarrassment raising from his guts. They’ve been dating since awhile, but living together still seemed a bit of a stretch, he wasn’t ready for the next step.

“Allura, no we can’t!”

“Yes we can. We can make this work. I promise.” She hugged him tight, a silent signature to her verbal contract. The boy couldn’t help but return the hug. Even if doubts still lingered in his mind like sharks swimming around a prey. On a side he couldn’t say no, a safe and serene house all for themselves, but on the other how could they survive? Allura couldn’t keep on suckling from her father, they had to find a job to sustain themselves. For a solved problems, many others sprouted up. But in that very moment, the warmth coming from her soft body, that genuine love erased every worry. Soon guiding those young lovers in a tranquility that soon became slumber…

“... and that’s how we came to live together. A week later we were already in our apartment. 3 years of rent paid in advance, but I was convincing my father to buy the apartment.” Allura concluded.

“Wow…” Hunk couldn’t look away from the couple after that story. “I never thought it was so…”

“... complicated.” Pidge finished his sentence.

“Yeah. It didn’t start in the most conventional way, but we’re making it work.” Lance pecked Allura’s hand with a kiss. “Living together is fun, never a moment of boredom.”

“I’d have a couple of complains…” Allura poked his cheek. “But I cannot, expect that poor bathroom have seen better days.”

“Beauty products residue is a pain to scrub away.” Lance groaned.

“Oh, so you decided to give a makeover to the tiles as well?”. A belly laughter echoed in the kitchen, it seemed like every piece had fallen into place. But as years went by, poetry was over, leaving room for the prose. Living together was adventurous, but the first cracks started spreading.

Allura didn’t seem to laugh as before whenever they hang out. Lance didn’t hold her in their sleep, as they turned each other’s back. Little things but they meant a lot already. Still, the true revolution arrived at the beginning of the university. Two new students signed in, Takashi Shirogane, Shiro for short. And his brother Keith Kogane Shirogane. Being new students they needed guidance, they found it in the ex Garrison quartet.

The very first meeting signed the beginning of a whole new adventure. It would change their lives forever.

_“Hey, a casual affair_

_That could go anywhere_

_And only for tonight_

_Take any moment, any time_

_A lover on the left_

_A sinner on the right”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thank you Tybs. For giving me a wake up call.


End file.
